The Land Before Time XXV: The Four Kinds Quest Part 3
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: With time running out, Littlefoot heads toward the Valley of Sharpteeth to find Chomper and find out the truth. The Fanged Flattooth moves closer to making his final move to subdue Leaf Eaters, Sharpteeth, and Egg Stealers and complete his Bothtooth New World Order. The Prehistoric Pals must reunite and work together. Can Littlefoot defeat the Fanged Flattooth or is all lost?
1. Prologue

**THE LAND BEFORE TIME XX: THE TERROR OF THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND PART 2: WHISPERING HEART**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**Littlefoot - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Cera - Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ducky - Saurolophus (Swimmer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Petrie - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Spike - Stegosaurus (Spiketail/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ali - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Perrin (OC) - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Alfred (OC) - Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Thunderfoot(OC) - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Arianna II (OC) - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Tyrone (OC) - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Mo Mo's Species (Water creature) Alignment: Good**

**Guido - Microraptor (Glider/Sharptoothish) Alignment: Undecided and leaning Good **

**Chomper - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Ruby - Oviraptor (Fast Runner/Bothtooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Pterano - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Andromeda / Mrs. Chomper (OC) - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Strut - Struthiomimus (Egg Stealer) Alignment: Undecided**

**Dil - Deinosuchus (Belly Dragger/Sharptooth) Alignment: Undecided **

**Ichy - Ichthyornis (Sharp Beak/Sharptooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Thud - Utahraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Screech - Utahraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Rinkus - Rhamphorhynchus (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Odul (OC) - Gallimimus (Bothtooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Ela (OC) - Gallimimus (Bothtooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Finley (OC) - Gallimimus (Bothtooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Liz (OC) - Gallimimus (Bothtooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Domehead Leader (OC) - Pachycephalosaurus (Domehead/Bothtooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Domeheads (OCs) - Pachycephalosaurus and Stegoceras (Domehead/Bothtooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Fast Biter Leader - Velociraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Red Claw - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Evil**

**Ozzy - Struthiomimums (Egg Stealer) Alignment: Evil**

**Sierra - Cearadactylus (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Evil**

**Gallim /The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond - Gallimimus (Bothtooth) Alignment: Pure Evil**

**COUPLES**

* * *

**Littlefoot X Ali**

**Cera X Alfred**

**Ducky X James**

**Petrie X Perrin**

**Spike X Lisa**

**Chomper X Andromeda (husband and wife)**

**Ruby X Ralph**

**Grandpa Longneck X Grandpa Longneck (husband and wife)**

**Odul X Ela (husband and wife)**

**Finley X Liz (husband and wife)**

**Pterano X Pterano's mate (husband and wife)**

**Guido X Guido's Girlfriend**

**Places**

* * *

**The Great Valley**

**The Valley of Sharpteeth**

**The Land of Mists**

**The Mysterious Beyond**

**The Great Divide**

**Berry Valley**

**Hunter Valley**

**Swimmer Valley**

**Flyer Valley**

**Big Water**

**Ruby's Family's home**

**The Mountains that Burn**

**EVENTS**

* * *

**The Occupation of the Great Valley**

**Ambush at the Great Divide**

**Ambush in the Land of Mists**

**The Incident in the Valley of Sharpteeth**

**The Fight in Sharptooth Cave**

**The Great Valley War**

**Showdown at the Mountains that Burn**

Chomper had seemingly at last gone the way of his kind, despite his many attempts to fight it off. The matriarch of Ali's herd was dead and the Great Valley was in mourning. The last hope for a herd had been banished for life from the Great Valley for his role in the Sharptooth's escape.

Petrie had long viewed his Uncle Pterano as a second father. However, Pterano had at last told his nephew what he had been keeping from him for nearly 20 cold times. He had been responsible for Papa Flyer's death due to his ego to lead a herd. Petrie, already devastated from Chomper's attack on the Old One, was grief-stricken. Pterano had tried to comfort him, but his nephew, who long held his uncle in such high esteem, had vowed never to talk to him again and vowed that he would always hate him.

Pterano had promised to his brother-in-law to be like a father to Petrie. However, his nephew wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Devastated, Pterano had left the Great Valley. Petrie angrily had said that it was a good riddance.

The Valley of Sharpteeth had been taken over by Red Claw and Chomper and his lover Andromeda forced to flee for their lives. The Valley of Sharpteeth had been stirred up by Red Claw to begin again an attempt to make the Longnecks of the Great Valley pay dearly for taking their homeland over 100 cold times earlier. War seemed on the horizon. And the worst part is that the Leaf Eaters didn't know it was coming.

A cruel and cunning dictator had taken over the Great Valley and nobody was any the wiser there as to what he was or what he had done. The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, having begun his reign of terror during that fateful day during the Leaf Famine, now had the crown jewel of the dinosaur world, the Great Valley, under his thumb. Now, all he had to do was make sure that they became divided and would fall under his power forever. Then, the world at last would be his and he could have the Bothteeth rule the world!

However, only three stood in his way. Chomper, the Sharptooth, who, he hoped, would succumb to the nature of all Sharpteeth ever before him, and so never be able to help the Leaf Eaters, and his girlfriend Andromeda, whom Chomper had attacked the Old One to save, and, of course, the one the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond wanted gone the most: Littlefoot, the most tolerant Longneck in the world and the greatest threat to his plan to keep the kinds divided. However, if he got the two Valleys completely under his thumb, not even these three could stop him. And, conveniently, for him, the three seemed to be natural enemies and were, in fact, likely to meet up only in mortal combat.

Littlefoot, now worried that he was facing an enemy more dangerous than Sharptooth, except, this time, it was his great friend, headed toward the place he had once called home before coming to the Great Valley. It seemed the only place left to go now and, somehow, he thought that, in all the chaos that now was his life, he might finally get an answer here.

Ruby, meanwhile, has a painful choice before her: to join with the enemy and finally be in charge and feel important like she always wanted or to risk losing it all for those she loves.

Things seemed dark indeed in the Land Before Time, with evil so close to triumph. While evil flourished, good looked the wrong way to find the guilty. However, friendship can be a tool that can break the patterns of everything, even nature itself. For the heart whispers and one might listen closely to learn the truth and spot the wayward friend and spot the real foe. For it takes all sorts to set things right and to defeat evil's might.

This is the final chapter in the story of the Land Before Time. Will Littlefoot's mother's death at last be avenged or will her son fail in his quest to change the world?


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Divide

**CHAPTER ONE: THE GREAT DIVIDE**

* * *

_"Help me Obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!" - Princess Leia, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope_

He was banished. He could never go back. He would never see his friends again. Ali would never fall in love with him now. He had wanted to be a leader. Well, now he knew what the consequences of a decision could bring. "I'm not ready." he said to himself.

He yearned to get back, yet, how could he? Unless….unless…..the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! If he got this evil fiend captured or killed, they'd probably take him back as he'd save dozens of lives. Pterano had had his punishment reduced for saving Ducky. It could happen.

However, he thought about whom the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond might be and his heart fell. What if Gallim had been right, that Chomper had been posing as a nice Sharptooth only to harm the innocent? What if Chomper was a mass murderer? Yet, Chomper had been his friend for years. They had been through so much together. Could he finish him or would it be better, painful as it was, to stay out here forever so that he could remember Chomper in peace?

He thought of back where, until earlier, had been his home. He loved Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby. He loved his grandparents and his father. He loved Shorty his foster brother. And, most especially, he loved Ali. He really loved her. He knew that she was The One. However, how could she choose him now? What life would that be, always living in the Mysterious Beyond as an outcast?

Also, the Old One was her great-great aunt. Ali had lost a family member and it was his fault. He, the biggest longneck fool in the world. He hadn't learned from his mother's death after all. Now someone else was dead. Perhaps Ali wouldn't want him anymore, after he had let Chomper get away and after his banishment. She might eventually even forget him. He began to cry.

He had hoped to make the world a better place. A place worth living in. He'd hoped to fix the wrongs of the world, particularly the separation of the kinds. All he'd done was leave it a mess. If he'd just have stayed asleep, his mother would still be alive. If he had never gone on that crazy attempt to get back an egg from the Egg Stealers, he would never have met Chomper and he'd be back home with his family and the Old One would still be alive.

He passed the Mountains the Burn. The place looked frightening in the middle of the night. The skeletons and tar and the lava. Also, there were the evil Domeheads there. They were dangerous and he recalled his unpleasant meetings with them. He stayed clear of that place for, even at his age, the place looked dark and forbidding. It was just as well, for the Domeheads were in league with Gallim and were on the lookout for Littlefoot, Chomper, and Andromeda.

He passed the rock that looked like a longneck. He recalled it was one of the places that his mother told him to go to on the way to the Great Valley. He yearned to be back in the Great Valley now, but he couldn't go back yet. Not while his banishment still held up. He really wished his mother were still alive. She'd know what to do.

His thoughts of her made him head, without really thinking of it, toward the Great Divide. He had been heading this way already, feeling that there was something here for him. It was kind of like when he had had the sleep stories that he should go somewhere and when he had found his father.

As he drew near where he'd last seen his mother, he found a familiar face. It was Rooter. Though older, he was still around. "Hello there. Glad to see you again." said Littlefoot. "When did I see you before kid?" he asked. "My name is Littlefoot. We last met about 20 cold times ago. 20, in fact, coming up soon. We last met after my mother was killed by Sharptooth." said Littlefoot.

"Ah, I recall you. How are you doing kid?" said Rooter. "Not so well. Another tragedy has happened. And like last time, it's my fault." said Littlefoot. "It wasn't your fault last time. I told you that. What happened this time?" Rooter asked. "I thought I could change someone. It was such a silly idea." said Littlefoot.

"Well, some people you can't change. You'll have to get used to that." said Rooter. "I'd hoped that if I got him when he was just a baby, I could change him so he wouldn't be a killer." said Littlefoot. "Who?" said Rooter. "Chomper. He's a Sharptooth. My friends and I got him by mistake when we went after eggnappers. I was the one who stayed and took care of him. We became pals for many cold times. However, on the night of the Fire Circle, it looks like he may have succumbed to his nature. He almost ate the Old One. He attacked her, which I'm sure he didn't mean, as he was just trying to protect Andromeda. However, I saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look Sharptooth had when looking at Mother. Also, he said that he had once tried to hunt us and that he'd eaten Leaf Eater meat before. Also, the Old One died from her wounds. I helped Chomper get away. I wasn't sure if he was bad or not. He was my friend. I got banished for what I did. Now I'll never see my friends again." said Littlefoot. "Well, nobody's perfect kid. We all make mistakes. " said Rooter. "And, I'll never get to see Ali now. I think she is my Soul Mate. I am the last hope for my herd. Grandpa and Grandma and Father are too old to have kids now. I'm banished out here. I've failed." said the longneck.

"If Ali loves you like you love her, she'll find a way to get to you, despite your banishment." said Rooter. "Why would she want to live out here her whole life? If there was a place she should live, it's the Great Valley. It is the best place one could live." said Littlefoot. "The best place to live is with those who love you." said Rooter.

Littlefoot began to sing: "Sometimes you think you know what's right

Then somebody comes along

and they show you what you thought was right

might be a little bit wrong

Things can look so different

from someone else's side

You're half as smart as you thought you were

and the world seems twice as wide

How do you know who to listen to?

how do you know what to think?

When you see it through someone else's eyes

things can change in a blink

Do you hold onto the rules you've learned?

or do you let them go?

When everything's a muddle

how do you know?"

"You only have to do your best.

You cannot control what happens with the rest.

Sometimes things don't go the way you want them to go.

If you follow your heart, then you will know." sang Rooter.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, though it was not so great anymore with Gallim in charge, Ali thought fondly of Littlefoot and the Old One. Her heart ached. Tears dripped down her cheeks. She was with Rhett, However, both of them knew where her heart lay.

"Rehtt, I just don't know. He can't come back. I admit, I have feelings for you. I just..." she said, and she broke out in tears. Rhett said nothing. He wanted Ali to be his Soul Mate, but, on the other hand, he wanted her to be happy as he did care for her. Wanting a banished Longneck seemed a hard life for her, but, Rhett knew, it was her life to live. "Ali, it's your life to live. I know who you're thinking about. If you go that route, you won't be able to come back here with your family." he said.

"Sometimes things go a way that you wish wasn't so.

You feel like you've been dealt a very hard blow.

The circumstances lead one way and your heart another and you're not sure where to go.

You wonder and wonder, how do you know." sang Ali.

Back at the Great Divide, Littlefoot finished singing with "My mother said she'd always be with me.

Even if her I couldn't see.

Ali and I seemed meant to be.

I wish I could see through this pain and woe.

I wish I could figure out how do I know."

"You follow your heart kid. That's all you can do." said Rooter. Littlefoot nodded. It had been what Arianna had told him after all.

"Nice talking to you again." said Littlefoot, turning to go. "Wait kid. One last thing you should know." said Rooter. "There was this guy looking for you right after you left the last time we met. He seemed odd. Why look for a kid who just lost his mother? Something didn't seem right. I told him to be on his way." said Rooter.

"What did he look like?" asked Littlefoot. "I recall that he was tall and that he looked up to no good. That's all I can recall." said Rooter. "Farewell." said Littlefoot.

Littlefoot left Rooter. He now had even more to think about. Why had someone asked to find him? Someone that he couldn't have known, for he had only known longnecks and the only other kind he had met at that point, other than Rooter himself, was Cera. Also, there was the evil laugh he had heard. Perhaps they were one and the same. There might have been someone after him. Someone seeking him harm!

But, then again, it couldn't have been a Sharptooth, as Rooter would have ran and the only Sharpteeth that Littlefoot knew could talk were…he paused. He didn't want to think of them. He once more hated Sharpteeth, even Chomper and Andromeda.

He approached the Great Divide. The place felt creepy, even in all the ensuing cold times. So many had died here. His mother was only one of them. The place felt haunted. He travelled along and finally, he came, well past nightfall, to the place where he had last seen her.

Much to his shock, there were no bones from her remains. There was, however, a ton of stones. Somebody had put her to rest. Perhaps other dinosaurs who may have lost family in the Great Earthshake and had decided to bury any dead they found.

He moved against the rocks where his mother lay, resting, unaware that her son was back. That he had failed her so miserably. That he would never be able to go back to the Great Valley, where she had told him many times how to get there.

"Mother, I really wish we could have traded places. It's me that should have been killed by Sharptooth, not you. All I've done is make the world worse. The world is better off without me." said Littlefoot. With that sad thought in his mind, he fell asleep.

"Littlefoot, you are the best." said Cera. "Hey guys!" said Littlefoot. "We love you. Yep, yep, yep we do." said Ducky. "Me glad you our friend." said Petrie. Spike nodded his approval. "Oh Littlefoot, you are so brave and loving! Stop beating yourself up." said Ali.

"Guys, I cannot see you. I've been kicked out. Chomper might be the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. If I can stop the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, then I could come back." said Littlefoot. "If Chomper is the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, you will have to find out to know. And the only way to know and find out is to find out by going and finding him yourself to find out for sure." said Ruby.

"Guys, I've done nothing to help you. Your lives are better off without me." he said to them. Then, it happened. He heard the evil laugh again. A shadow like that a Sharptooth. The shadow hit his friends and they screamed and vanished. All around him, the shadow consumed his grandparents, his father, Ali's mother, Petrie's mother, Ducky's parents, Topps and Tria, and everyone. In its wake, it showed Sierra, Red Claw, and Ozzy in the Great Valley. "NO!' yelled Littlefoot. The three were laughing evilly. Also, he heard the evil laughing voice. It said "The longneck at last is dead! The Great Valley and the dinosaur world are mine!"

"No, stop it! Please stop it!" said Littlefoot. "You cannot stop it. You don't want to exist anymore" said a voice.

It was Arianna. "Mother?" said Littlefoot. "But, you…you're…" he said. "Littlefoot, you wish you had died." said his mother. "Yes, the world is better off without me. The world needs someone like you." said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, you have a purpose, even if you don't see it yet." said Arianna. "What happens to the Great Valley? Why are they all gone? Why are Red Claw, Sierra, and that Egg Stealer there?" said Littlefoot. "There is a plot against the Great Valley Littlefoot. A plot against the whole world." said Arianna. "What kind of plot?" said her son, concerned. "Who is plotting it?"

"The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. His plans are nearly complete now. Even the Great Valley is falling into his grasp now." said Arianna. "NO!" said Littlefoot. "Yes, I'm afraid you don't have much time. Only 15 more risings and setting of the Bright Circle. At dawn on the 16th rising, if you have not confronted him, it will be too late." said Arianna. "That is my 25th Star Day. The day I come of age!" said Littlefoot. "Yes, it is dear." said his mother.

"But how will I find the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond?" asked Littlefoot. "He has long kept the shadow of the Sharptooth in him. It will not stay hidden from the world for long." said Arianna. "The shadow of the Sharptooth?" he asked. Did this refer to Chomper? Was he about to attack like never before? Was the Old One's death only the beginning in the Great Valley? Would his friends die next?

"Is it Chomper?" he asked. Arianna didn't reply. Finally, she said "You have done much to fight herd separation. Far more than anyone before you. I was afraid to speak out. I hoped you could do what I didn't." "You never supported it." said Littlefoot. "I never opposed it enough. Not like you. You have much to be proud of." said Arianna. "I don't feel like it at the moment." said Littlefoot. "Some things you see with your eyes. Others you hear with your heart. Listen to your heart. It whispers so listen closely. You need to leave this place. You are in danger." said Arianna.

Littlefoot woke up. It had seemed so real. Perhaps it was. He heard a low growl. "Sharptooth!" he said aloud, jumping up in fright. He turned to run. He saw them. The Fast Biters. And it wasn't just Fast Biters. Sharp Beaks were coming for him too. And a herd of Deinocheirus were coming at him. They were about Gallim's size.

He knew two things for sure: that they meant to kill him and that he didn't want to die after all. He turned and ran. "Run, run!" he heard his mother's voice call to him. He didn't need telling twice.

He neared the pit. He hopped along the edge, moving along rocks. The Fast Biters chased him. They were faster than him. He needed to do something.

WHACK! He swung his tail at some rocks, which went sailing and struck two Fast Biters, who fell off the edge to their deaths below. Littlefoot was shocked at this. He hadn't taken a life since they'd killed Sharptooth nearly 20 cold times ago. Yet now wasn't the time to think over killing. It was kill or be killed.

"Back off!" he said. The Deinocheriuses laughed. "Silly fool! You're no match for the might of the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond!" said one of them. "You know who it is?!" said Littlefoot in shock. "Of course." said the Bothtooth. Littlefoot was afraid. Their claws were dangerous enough to kill him.

He found a way to move downward safely. He moved downward toward the Dark Underground. He kicked rocks behind him to delay the enemy. Another Fast Biter and a Bothtooth fell to their deaths. He eventually got to the bottom. It was rather dark down here. The light of the Night Circle didn't reach as well down here.

He could see many skeletons down here. The remains of those who had perished in the Great Earthshake. The enemy was behind him now. He would need to move quickly as the terrain was in their favor. If he failed to get away, his remains would join the many who had perished here.

[To Be Continued]


	3. Chapter 2: The Shadow Descends

While Littlefoot had escaped the Fast Biters and had gone off searching for Chomper, wondering if he was the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, his friends stayed in the Great Valley, missing him greatly. "I so miss Littlefoot. I think it was most unfair that he gotted banished." said Ducky. "I agree." said her boyfriend James. The whole atmosphere seemed to have gone cold after the death of the Old One and Littlefoot's banishment. There was hardly a happy face in the Great Valley.

"After over 100 years of no attacks, our defenses have been breached." said Grandpa Longneck. "Breached? You let him in." said Gallim. None of them said anything. They had done nothing when Chomper came in.

"Yes." said Gallim. "You were careless. You let the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond right into the Great Valley. But you need not worry, I will make sure that he doesn't come back. My friends here will help out with that." Domeheads approached. Some of the Great Valley residents were alarmed by Gallim's minions, but they thought that they would at least be helpful in keeping out that evil Chomper.

[To Be Continued]


	4. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**CHAPTER THREE: FAMILY REUNION**

_Cow: The only way you'll find happiness is to accept that the way things are is the way things are. _

_Ferdinand: The way things are stinks!_

_\- Babe movie_

Chomper came with his new wife to his parent's home on the third day of setting out. They were glad to see him.

"Who is this lovely lady?" his father asked him in Sharptooth. "Andromeda. She is my wife." said Chomper. "Glad to meet you. You know, our boy has been lonely for so long. He never got accepted by the other Sharpteeth because of his ways of being friends with Leaf Eaters. You have no idea how much this means to me." said Chomper's mother in Sharptooth to her daughter-in-law.

"Mom. Dad. I'm afraid the occasion I came here for is less than joyful." said Chomper in Sharptooth to his parents. Andromeda explained all that had happened to Chomper's parents. Chomper was glad that Andromeda was the one doing the talking. He feared that he'd tear up if he talked.

When she finished, Chomper's parents were crying. Despite what many believed, Sharpteeth could cry as much as Leaf Eaters, sometimes harder. "Chomper, we have long told you that someday you'd have to be a hunter. That you would have to hunt other dinosaurs." they told him. "I know." he said. Perhaps now more than ever, he knew it to be true.

"However, I do have a choice. I can choose what I hunt. It need not be Flatteeth." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "You have already started to down that path Chomper. It has already begun." said Chomper's mother in Sharptooth. Chomper stared at his wife for guidance, but Andromeda just said nothing. "It's my choice and I'm going to be the one to make it. Nobody else. Not even nature!" said Chomper fiercely in Sharptooth.

"If I make this choice, I can never go back on it. It will be final. I may be able to change, but it will have lasting consequences that cannot be taken back." said Chomper to Andromeda. "Don't be ashamed of what you are Chomper. You were born this way. You couldn't help it. It was already set out before you." said his mate. "No, I still have a choice to make. If I make the one I fear I'll make, then I must never go near Littlefoot again. His life will be in danger every time that I am around and am hungry." said Chomper.

"Remembering, remembering

is a kind of a funny thing

It makes me think of time gone by

A glad hello, a sad goodbye

Thoughts I'll always hold dear

Remembering makes re-appear

For good, for bad, or even sad

And whatever my fate may be

You'll be in my heart for eternity

And whatever I may choose

Those precious memories I will never lose

I will remember each and every happy day

And whatever happens my love of you will never go away

I'll always have remembering

My remembering." sang Chomper, thinking fondly of his Leaf Eaters friends.

Both Chomper and Andromeda sobbed, hugging each other. "If I make the choice I dread, will they still love me?" Chomper asked his wife. Andromeda couldn't reply. She had no answer for that.

Luckily, she didn't have to try and answer that painful question. They heard a roaring. They turned and saw many Fast Biters and even Domeheads coming in the distance. "Go son! Go! They are after you!" said Chomper's father in Sharptooth. "We love you and will always support you, no matter what you choose." said Chomper's mother. The bad guys were getting nearer. Chomper and his wife bolted. They needed a new place to hide. He took a last look at his parents. He knew that, barring being caught and killed by Red Claw's goons, he would see them again. It was Littlefoot and the others that he thought of now.


	5. Chapter ?: Strut's Tale

**CHAPTER ?: STRUT'S TALE**

* * *

Chomper moved quickly as two Domeheads tried to attack Andromeda from behind. He jumped several feet into the air and swung his claws at them. They were struck dead by the impact. He'd killed more dinosaurs. However, he didn't care at the moment. They had just tried to murder his mate. He had already determined to protect her at any cost.

Chomper was tripped by four Egg Stealers. They tried to strangle him. SNAP! Andromeda bit into two of them. Dil, directed by Ichy, had attacked another. The fourth one threw her hands up in the air and begged for her life. "Shall I deal with her?" Dil asked their leader. Chomper shook his head. The Egg Stealer female looked terrified. "Stay with us. Try to escape and you die." he said. She nodded.

Evil Flyers, who had been sent by Sierra, tried to peck out his eyes. Ichy attacked them. They threw him to the ground, though he'd taken out one of them in the process. Chomper swung his claws and the Flyers fell down dead to the ground. They may be Flatteeth, but they were trying to kill his new friends.

More Flyers went for Guido and his girlfriend. Guido grabbed onto one. The Flyer tried to throw him off. Guido kept hanging on. The Flyer moved at a rock, going fast. Guido jumped away just in time. The Flyer had impaled himself on the rock. The Glider moved aside as another evil Flyer came at him. Ichy took down this one.

Strut and a few other Egg Stealers went for Andromeda. Andromeda got one, but was knocked down. SLAM! Chomper stabbed most of these with his talons. They died. Strut was still around. He too threw up his arms.

Andromeda, Dil, and Ichy had killed the remaining attackers. It was just Strut and the female Egg Stealer left now. Chomper turned for face Strut. "I believe you've tried to harm my friends and I a few times. I could easily eat you right now." said Chomper. Strut pleaded for his life. "However, I'm interested in your story. Why did you and the others come to kill me? I expect good answers from you or else we'll be having you for dinner along with the others." said Chomper. Strut gulped, but nodded.

"All right. All right. I'll tell you what you want. Just don't hurt Sliona and I." said Strut. "Start talking Egg Stealer!" said the Sharp Beak. "I suppose I should begin with my brother Ozzy and I. He's one of the Egg Stealer leaders of the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond." said Strut. "Yes, I'd like to hear about your brother and you. Continue." said Chomper.


	6. Chapter Unknown: Chomper's Destiny

_"We are who we choose to be! Now choose!" – The Green Goblin (Spiderman movie)_

_"You and I have a rendezvous with destiny." Ronald Reagan_

_"I didn't want this, but I had no choice." "We always have a choice!" - Flint Marko/Sandman and Peter Parker/Spider Man (Spider Man 3)_

"If my nature starts to take over, I want you to stop me, at any cost! Don't let me hurt them!" said Chomper to his beloved Andromeda. "Any cost?" said Andromeda, knowing what he was implying. Chomper nodded.

Yes, he would rather die than harm his friends. The death of the Old One had been enough. He hoped never to kill a Leaf Eater ever again.

He smelled their scents, hoping to meet up with them and finally apologize and tell them about Gallim. With Gallim caught, he could, hopefully, get his name cleared. He might not be allowed back in the Great Valley, and he could accept that. The place may have felt like home, but he did have Andromeda and wherever she was would be home to him. And, he knew that once his friends were friends with him again, they would most certainly come and visit him often.

He smelled Littlefoot. He had gone into a cave. It was, ironically enough, the very cave where Littlefoot and his friends had had their final confrontation with Sharptooth. Whatever the future may hold in store for him, he was resolved never to sink as low as that fiend.

Up ahead, out of the range of hearing of Chomper and Andromeda, Littlefoot was talking to his friends. "Go back to the Great Valley. I'll get Chomper. We'll avenge the deaths of Ruby, Ralph, the Old One, and everyone that Chomper murdered. I'm the one that helped him so it's got to be me that faces him. If I die, then I want to die alone. I don't want you putting yourselves into danger along with me." said Littlefoot. "But we're coming with you Littlefoot. We're going to get your name cleared together!" said Ali.

"No, you most certainly are not! Especially you Ali! I care about you too much to bring you into harm's way! I love you! I love you more than any other Longneck out there! I'd have you as my Soul Mate if I could!" said Littlefoot.

Ali smiled at the tenderness of her friend. She did feel fondly for him. As she had always known, somehow, that first day they had met many cold times ago, and how they had gone to the Land of Mists together, that they were meant to be together for the long haul, as more than just friends.

"Littlefoot, I at least am going with you. Your fate will be the same as mine. If you don't get back into the Great Valley, then I'll stay out here forever with you. If you die, then I'll die by your side. You and I were meant to be together. I think even the Old One knew it. Our names were the last words she'd spoken." said Ali. Littlefoot couldn't argue with this. In a strange way, it made sense, yet there was the death of the Old One that needed to be reckoned with.

"Ali, you know she'd still be alive if I weren't so trusting. It is my fault that she is dead. There are better Longnecks out there for you. Go with Rhett." Littlefoot said.

"Rhett is nice and all, but my heart leads me elsewhere. It is whispering to me. I hear mine. Do you hear yours?" she asked. "Look Ali, Chomper could have killed you instead of the Old One. I'm not meant to be your Soul Mate. I don't want to make the same mistake as father and not be there for you when you need me." he said to her.

"Littlefoot, if you walk away from me, then you will be making that mistake. I do need you! I need you right now!" she said. She came right up to him and kissed him on his lips. He turned bright red. "You'd choose me, mistakes and all?" he asked. "Yes, of course. Love will make you forget ones mistakes." said Ali.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Andromeda headed into the cave. Chomper moved ahead of Andromeda. As she moved forward, she was grabbed from behind. She was shocked. "What?" she said. She was pulled down. Ela, Odul, Finley, Liz, and many Domeheads came out and tied her up. "What is the meaning of this?" she said angrily, her teeth bared. "The boss doesn't want you in the way. We're hoping that nature will take its course with your buddy. Your other buddies believe him to be the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. No matter how strong-willed he is, he won't be able to restrain from hunting them when he's attacked by them. Then, his fate will be sealed. And, if he dies, then we'll have silenced one of our threats." said Ela. "So, it is Gallim behind this after all!" said Andromeda. "Of course, but you won't be telling!" said Odul. He and the others blocked the entrance to the cave behind them with rocks. They then went forward, silently, into the cave, leaving Andromeda behind them tied up at the entrance.

"Ali, I have to face the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond tonight. Mother said that it has to be me." said Littlefoot. "I thought Arianna was dead." said Ali. "Not to me. That dream was very real to me." said Littlefoot. "I'm still going with you. You don't have to go through life alone. Arianna didn't die for that." said Ali.

Littlefoot felt such affection for the Longneck that he loved more than any other. "Ali, you know they might not overturn my banishment, even if I killed Chomper. You'd be better off with Rhett if you wanted a family." said Littlefoot. "I've never seen a more loyal friend than you Littlefoot! My heart has spoken to me. It says that our paths lie together, wherever it may lead us." said Ali.

"If that is what your heart has decided, then…." said Littlefoot. He couldn't contain himself anymore and came and hugged Ali with his neck. She put her head on his shoulders, glad to be with the one she so loved. "I never want to leave you again!" she said.

Littlefoot saw it. A shadow of a Sharptooth. Then, he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him. Sharptooth? he thought. He had last seen the fiend around here years ago. Bur Sharptooth was dead. But then it must be…

"YOU!" yelled Littlefoot. "I'm so glad I found you!" said Chomper. "I'm glad I've found you! I'm the one that brought you to the Great Valley and it's going to be me that takes you out of this world!" said Littlefoot, his anger mounting. "Littlefoot, I….." said Chomper. "You had Red Claw kill Ruby and Ralph. You killed the Old One. You killed the leader of Tippy's herd! You've killed so many! I have nothing further to say to you!" said Littlefoot. "Get him!" yelled the others. Chomper panicked. The news of Ruby and Ralph's deaths horrified him. He wanted to cry. However, at the moment, his life was in danger.

Chomper was outnumbered ten to one. "Andromeda!" he called. "You brought her too! Well, we can take you both!" said Littlefoot. "You're going down!" said Cera.

Littlefoot kicked Chomper. Chomper hit the wall and cut himself. He was hurt. "How'd you like that Sharptooth?" said Littlefoot angrily. "Stop it now!" said Chomper angrily.

Littlefoot aimed again at Chomper. Chomper moved aside and Littlefoot cut himself this time. Chomper smelled blood. He'd not eaten since he was in the Land of Mists. His friends were trying to kill him. His carnivorous nature was coming back. This time, as they were aiming to kill him, it was very hard to fight off. His turned, his eyes blazing with a determination, a determination to hunt, to kill.

"Fine then, if you won't be my friends, then you'll be my dinner!" Chomper said angrily. "I've had it with Leaf Eaters!" He moved forward, snapping at Littlefoot. Spike spiked him in the foot. Chomper howled in pain. Luckily, he had strong skin. He pushed Spike into the wall and raised his claws. Spike covered his eyes. Lisa went toward Chomper, but Chomper pushed her hard into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. He was stronger than they thought.

"It's amazing, these abilities I've had! I've never used them! But I think I'm going to like them!" said Chomper, his eyes glaring with hunger at Spike and Lisa. He moved toward them, his jaws opened.

"You will not be eating my brother!" said Ducky. She and James rammed Chomper. He tripped. However, he got up quickly and slammed Ducky and James into the wall. They moved feebly, winded.

"Which of you should I eat first? You all look so good!" said Chomper, moving toward the four of them. No, I can't be doing this! Stop it! Chomper thought. But the urge to fight was very strong. And the others weren't done yet either. "Get away from them!" said Cera and Alfred. The two charged at him. He smiled and knocked rocks down from the roof. The two moved aside and he used the opportunity to ram them into the wall, knocking the wind out of them as well. "Looks like I'll eat well tonight!" said Chomper, his fury mounting. Part of him regretted what he was doing, but his nature was now in control and he also knew they'd kill him if they could. If he was going to have to kill them, he'd at least get a meal out of it.

Petrie and Perrin came at him, trying to attack him. He moved aside and snapped at them. They barely dodged his teeth and flew into a wall to avoid his bite. They too fell to the ground, winded. Chomper used his tail to knock rocks around the eight winded Leaf Eaters. Chomper turned to stare at Littlefoot and Ali. "Your friends cannot beat me! You shouldn't have crossed me!" he snarled. He moved toward Cera.

"Ahhhh, yes, the Threehorn who always doubted me. The one who always thought me bad. Who picked on me and rarely believed in me. You'll be the first to go!" he said.

Andromeda could hear her mate going for his friends. Tears ran down her cheeks. Chomper was almost transformed into being a Leaf Eater hunter. She struggled with all of her might, trying to break free. "Chomper! Chomper! No! Don't do this! They're not the enemy! We've all been tricked! Chomper!" she cried desperately. "They're all busy right now! I'll come in and make sure I finally get my Longneck steak. I've waited 20 cold times for it. Perhaps your friend will join me now, once his friends are dead."

Andromeda moved and could see Gallim out of the corner of her eye. "YOU!" she said angrily. "Yes, it is I. That fool Littlefoot thought he could change nature! Now I trust, he'll pay the price." said Gallim, grinning. "You won't get away with this!" said Andromeda angrily. "I believe I'm about to." said Gallim. "I'm going to watch the show. Chomper can eat the rest. I'll be sharing Littlefoot though. I'll offer him a choice once they're all dead. He can join me or he can die!" said Gallim. "Either way, I'm going to be doing well from it." said Gallim, a look of wickedness on his face. His orange eyes glinted with a tint of red in them, eager to watch pain and suffering.

Meanwhile, Ali had rammed Chomper to try and get him away from Cera. "You will not hurt Cera!" she said. Chomper moved aside and gravity pulled her downward and she hit the floor. He moved and put a claw over her neck. "Well, you've decided which one of you will go first!" said Chomper, licking his lips. "Longneck it is!"

Littlefoot thought of his mother as Sharptooth attacked her. He couldn't lose Ali like he lost her! He charged with all of his might at Chomper. "NEVER!" he yelled.

The two collided. They both fell down an opening and landed in a lower level of the cave. "Ahhhh, yes, of course, the Longneck who so betrayed me, Littlefoot! You'll be my first one! Such an honor!" said Chomper. "It's you who's the traitor!" said Littlefoot. "I didn't ever betray you! I did what I had to do with the Old One! You turned against me! And just now you tried to attack me! I have nothing more to do with Leaf Eaters except to hunt and eat them!" said Chomper. He moved his jaw forward at Littlefoot. Littlefoot pushed him away. The two continued to tussle. Littlefoot turned and ran. Chomper took off after him. Littlefoot whacked stalagmites at Chomper with his tail. This only angered Chomper further and only further inflamed his predatory nature.

I don't want to hurt Littlefoot! he thought. Littlefoot wants me dead! If he won't be nice to me, then he'll pay the price! I must hunt dinosaurs. It's too much a part of me. Littlefoot tried to kill me. He'd kill Andromeda if he could! I will eat him! Chomper thought.

"You'd kill Andromeda if you could! You'd harm her!'" said Chomper. "I hate all Sharpteeth!" said Littlefoot. "Fine then, well, the only liking I'll be doing of you is when I taste you!" said Chomper in fury.

Chomper could smell the Longneck and took off down every twist and turn. Ahead, he could see that Littlefoot had reached a wall. The Longneck was trapped. He grinned.

"Ah, end of the line for you Longneck! I'm having a friend for dinner!" he said. Littlefoot looked into Chomper's face. There was no pity there. There was only a determination. A determination to get food.

He was going to die like his mother. He hated to think that he'd die at the hands of someone he'd once thought was his best friend. Arianna had died for nothing. He turned to glare angrily at Chomper. "So, it comes to this! They all told me that you'd be the death of me someday! Well, it looks like they were right! I hope you're happy, you evil Sharptooth!" said Littlefoot.

Chomper knew that the Longneck was cornered. It was his move. He wanted to strike. It would be his first Leaf Eater that he'd hunted successfully. He stood there, staring at Littlefoot. "I am not evil! You Leaf Eaters have no pity on a Sharptooth! You think we like this? We hate it." said Chomper tearfully.

Littlefoot thought of it. It must be awful to only be able to eat meat. Yet that meat was Leaf Eaters. He moved, determined to make a brave last stand. He charged and knocked Chomper toward an edge. The Sharptooth was on the edge. Chomper moved Littlefoot against a wall. Chomper raised his claws, ready to strike. Littlefoot moved Chomper forward. One more push and he could send Chomper to his death.

He knew that it was either him or Chomper. Yet, Chomper was his friend, even if he had become a hunter now. Maybe Chomper couldn't help it. Even if he was the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, Chomper was his best friend. Littlefoot made a hard decision. He lowered his defenses.

His friends, who had broken free from the rocks, came into the room. Chomper looked at Littlefoot, giving him a death glare. "You are my friend Chomper. I cannot harm you. If nature makes you hunt me, then I guess this was how it was meant to be. Goodbye old friend then." said Littlefoot. Tears fell from his eyes. "Littlefoot no!" yelled his friends. Ali began to sob. Chomper had Littlefoot at his mercy. One bite and the Longneck would be gone!

Chomper was shocked. Littlefoot would let him kill him rather than harm him. Chomper realized that Littlefoot was truly his friend. This act of kindness and friendship brought Chomper back to his senses. He lowered his claws. The fight was over.

Gallim, meanwhile, couldn't believe his eyes. The Sharptooth had overcome his nature. They were still friends. Friends in spite of it all. He'd had enough. It was time for him to settle matters personally. He quietly summoned Ela, Odul, Finley, and Liz and his Domehead minions. The Shadow of the Sharptooth was about to reveal itself.


	7. Chapter Unknown: Sharptooth in the Heart

_"At last we reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we have our revenge!" - Darth Maul, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

_"I like being bad. It makes me happy." Venom, Spider Man 3_

_"And now let me tell you my little secret. I killed Mufasa!" - Scar, the Lion King_

_"...you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you...!" - Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame_

Littlefoot and Chomper hugged. They were brothers again. "I'm glad you didn't eat me." said Littlefoot. "I'm glad you didn't push me to my death." said Chomper. "We need to find the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. We only have until dawn. I must face the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond or all will be lost. And we need to clear our names." Littlefoot said to Chomper. "Littlefoot, I think I already know who the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond is." said the Friendly Sharptooth. "Who?" said his Longneck best friend. "It's…." said Chomper.

They paused as they heard it. The cold cruel laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "It's him! It's the cold laughing voice again. I heard it the day Mother died and the night the Old One died." said Littlefoot. "All right! Give up! We have a Sharptooth and we're not afraid to use him!" said Cera, sounding braver than she actually was.

"Who are you? I've got you this time!" said Littlefoot. "I thought you were banished Littlefoot and your Sharptooth friend was gone for good. You surprise me. " said the cruel voice. "Sorry to disappoint you. I don't know who you are, but I don't think I like you." said Littlefoot. The voice began to sing, laughing. "The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. This dreaded creature that all fear. The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, he is very near!" "Can this be true?" sang Ducky. "Oh what me going to do?" sang Petrie.

The figure came forward. There was the dreaded shadow of the Sharptooth. The one that Littlefoot had seen in his dreams. He still couldn't see the face yet. "Who is this creature of such fame? Gallim is my name!" sang the figure.

Gallim?! Gallim, the evil villain?! But he had trusted him! "I don't get how this can be. There must be something I don't see." sang Ali. "I saw him eat a bird and knew he eats meat. All along he's been planning your defeat." sang Chomper.

Gallim, Odul, Finley, Ela, and Liz walked into sight. Gallim came toward them, his orange red eyes gleaming maliciously. "Yes he's right I'll make free. I'm a master of villainy!" sang Gallim. "Gallim we trusted you like a brother!" sang Littlefoot through gritted teeth. "Let me tell my little secret, I helped Sharptooth kill your mother!" sang Gallim smugly.

Littlefoot and his friends all gasped at this revelation. His mother had been attacked by Gallim. It was Gallim after him all these cold times! Gallim had ruined his 5th Star Day and turned his life upside down!

"The whole thing would have been a piece of cake! Had it not been for the Great Earthshake!" Gallim continued singing. "You've caused so many to die! Tricking with lie after lie!" sang Perrin.

"What are you fools going to do?" sang Ela, grinning. "This is going to be the end of you!" sang Odul. "I suggest you get out of here! I'm a Sharptooth and Andromeda and I will show you true fear!" sang Chomper angrily. "Oh, I guess you're not aware!" sang Finley. "We already have your girlfriend tied up out there!" sang Liz. "Don't even bother to strive!" sang Ela. "One Sharptooth cannot beat five!" sang Liz.

"Chomper, you'd have been wise to stay away! Now that you've joined the Flatteeth you're going to pay!" sang Gallim. "The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! Oh my plans are so grand! I'm the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! The whole world is in my hand!" "Oh now I can plainly see. For twenty cold times you've been after me!" sang Littlefoot. "Yes, that time you got away. But it's going to be very different today!" sang Gallim, grinning, his sharp teeth, which they'd never seen before, gleaming in the dim light of the cave.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Ralph came to the entrance of the cave. They had found Chomper's and Littlefoot's footprints, among the others. They knew now that Chomper wasn't the bad guy. They found the entrance to the cave blocked. Higher up, they saw another entrance to the cave, this one unblocked.

"Gallim you won't get away with it this time! You'll never get away with another crime!" sang Lisa. "I'm the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! My plan is almost complete! Victory is so sweet!" sang Gallim. "Wait till I get ahold of you!" sang Cera angrily. "Hush, he's not through." sang Finley. "The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! Now at last he's won! The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! Now his work will be done!" sang Odul, Ela, Finley, and Liz together. "Now at last I have my will! Now it's to make a kill!" sang Gallim, pulling at part of the Great Wall and removing it.

Ruby and Ralph came across Andromeda. "Where's Chomper?" she asked. "He is in there. Odul, Ela, Finley, and Liz tied me up." said the Sharptooth. Ruby and Ralph broke her free. Andromeda climbed down the rocks. "Go and wake the Valley. Wake the Valley you must." said Ruby. "Ralph, we must get our kind here. We will need them here for if they are here, they can help us fight the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond." said Ruby again.

Strut came running up the hill toward them. "Tell Chomper that I am here. I got them to come. We got a few others." he said. Dil and Ichy were there and so was a Megalodon. "Thank you." said Ruby. "Glad you joined our side."

"Gallim, stop it!" said Littlefoot. "You see, I'm going to let Red Claw in. He's going to finish you all. I'm going to tie up Chomper and bring him the Valley. After your deaths, I trust the Great Valley will let me deal with him and Andromeda." said Gallim, laughing wickedly. "I think though, that I'll make the kill I've waited 20 years for." said Gallim.

Odul, Ela, Finley, and Liz pulled down Chomper and Littlefoot. They sure were stronger than they looked! "I'm going to have some longneck steak!" said Gallim, licking his lips. "I think after our plan is done, we'll eat the Sharptooth too!" said Odul maliciously. "Yes, once we deal with you and catch Chomper, the Valley will give me even more power for his capture. Then, I will soon have enough control to trap all the Longnecks and wipe them all out! Once I break their wills, the Great Valley residents will just give up! Ironic isn't it? I'm the Sharptooth they were looking for, yet they blamed Chomper, who, despite my best efforts, truly is on your side!" said Gallim.

Odul, Ela, Finley, and Liz were joined by many Domehead minions. "So long kids!" said Domehead leader. It looked bad! "Say bye bye Longneck! I'm going to send you back to be with your mother!" said Gallim, raising his claws.

WHAM! Gallim was thrown down. "What in the name of?!" said Gallim. "Hello my enemies. My enemies hello." said Ruby. "Ruby, what a pleasant surprise." said the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond.

"It's you! You're behind it all!" said the Oviraptor. "Now Ruby, you always said you wanted power." said the Gallimimus. "I want to feel important. Nobody appreciates me." said Ruby. "We do!" said her friends. "Quiet!" said Domehead Leader.

"Ruby, you must realize, the Flatteeth, the Sharpteeth, and the Egg Stealers, they will always fight each other. Nature requires it." said Gallim. Ruby knew that, for the most part, that was true. Yet, she knew that there were exceptions. "Not always." she said.

"Chomper is an oddball." said Gallim. "He's my friend!" said Ruby. "You'd be friends with a Sharptooth? Sharpteeth make excellent pets but poor friends." said Gallim.

Ruby felt anger coursing through her veins. Gallim had been so kind to her, and yet, he was trying to kill her friends. He was the real enemy here all along!

"You killed the leader of Tippy's herd!" said Ruby. "Yes, I did. The Spiketail never saw it coming. Funny, isn't it? The Leaf Eaters trust their fellow Leaf Eaters so much that they'd never believe that a Leaf Eater might also eat them!" said Gallim.

"Are you going to join us or not? You can have power and everything you wanted." said Gallim. Ruby thought hard. She'd always wanted recognition. This was the chance of a lifetime. She could finally be important.

"Ruby don't listen to him!" said Littlefoot. "Quiet!" said Odul, slapping Littlefoot. Ruby stood there, hesitant. "Don't do it Ruby!" said Chomper. "Silence!" said Domehead Leader, slapping Chomper.

Yes, she wanted to be in charge as there was much to fix in the world. Yes, the Leaf Eaters, Egg Stealers, and Sharpteeth would fight for the most part, while Bothteeth would enjoy peace. Yet the end didn't justify the means. And they were her friends.

"NEVER!" yelled Ruby at Gallim. Her friends cheered. "I'm important already. I just never took the time to see it." she continued. Gallim fumed.

"I hereby sentence you all to death for the crime of being different!" said Gallim coldly. "Let's get rid of the treacherous Fast Runner who betrayed her fellow Bothteeth first." said Gallim.

Meanwhile, Andromeda had managed to get into the Great Valley through the mountains. It had been such a hard climb. It was the greatest irony that she was now heading into the Great Valley to try and save the very lives she once wanted to take and that she wanted to save Longnecks this time. She reached a part of the Valley that seemed deserted enough. Time for a wakeup call.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! She let out a long and lout roar. Several Flatteeeth nearby jumped up out of their sleep. She began to move quickly, not wanting to get hurt before she could get them all together. ROOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! she roared again.

Chomper fiddled with the ropes. A bit more and he could break loose. The bad guys took Ruby to an exit to the cave, a huge dropoff below. It looked bad.

Ichy was nearby with Dil. "There's his Bothtooth friend, but who is that with her?" said Ichy. "Looks like Gallim and his friends." said Guido. "What are they doing?" said Pterano.

"I find it a pity that you have to die so needlessly. But I cannot stand treachery. So long traitor!" said Gallim. He shoved Ruby off the edge. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Littlefoot and his friends.

Ichy, Guido, and Pterano saw her falling. They took off at once, heading toward her. They were able to get her just in the nick of time and carried her to safety. However, Gallim and the others thought her dead.

SNAP! Chomper broke the ropes. "You are going to pay for what you did to Ruby!" he bellowed. He soon freed Littlefoot and the others. Gallim's goons came forward. Chomper aimed rocks from the walls at them. This slowed them down. They all made their way to the higher opening to the cave and were able to get out.

"We've got to get to the Great Valley! We don't have much time. We can't lose others like we lost Ruby!" said Littlefoot. They charged the main entrance. They attacked the Domeheads and other Bothteeth as they passed. Gallim saw them go in. He snuck in after them. It was time to blame them for Ruby's death.

There was a crowd of Leaf Eaters gathered now. They were all chasing Andromeda. "Don't let her get away! We must kill her or others will die like the Old One!" cried Topps. "Chomper isn't the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! It's Gallim who is!" said Andromeda.

"A likely story! A Leaf Eater wouldn't do that!" said Topps. "He's a Bothtooth!" said Andromeda. They were getting closer to her. She needed to lead to them the cave. However, she saw Littlefoot coming.

"I thought you were banished Longneck!" said Topps. "I had to unbanish myself due to an emergency! The Great Valley is in grave danger!" said Littlefoot. Chomper and the others came into view. "It's the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond!" several Leaf Eaters cried as Chomper came by!

"No, it's not Chomper, it's Gallim!" said Littlefoot. "LIAR!" They turned. Gallim was coming with his minions. "They have all betrayed us! They are in league with the Sharpteeth here against us! Ruby and I tried to stop them! But they...they..." said Gallim, crying, "they murdered her!"

"Treachery! Kill them!" said a Club Tail. "No, I swear I didn't kill her! Gallim did!" said Littlefoot. "You've turned against your own kind. You loved that Sharptooth so much that you turned on the Great Valley to help him!" said Gallim.

"He's lying, he killed Ruby! He killed the leader of Tippy's herd!" said Ali. "And, alas, Ali has gone over too! She's joined that traitor Littlefoot! It's my painful but necessary duty to execute these traitors!" said Gallim.

"You liar!" They turned. It was Strut. "He sent us to kill Littlefoot and the Sharpteeth!" said Strut. "In league with an Egg Stealer now, eh, guys? How low you've sunk!" said Gallim. There was a roar of outrage from the Leaf Eaters.

Bothteeth came from all over the Great Valley. They moved toward Littlefoot and the others and backed them toward a cliff. "I must rid the Great Valley of traitors including the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, Chomper! I promise that after tonight, things will be as they should be!" said Gallim.

"I beg to disagree." It was Pterano. "Uncle Pterano!" said Petrie. "Yes, I hope you can forgive my foolishness many cold times ago. It was a mistake to trust Rinkus and Sierra. I see you guys have made a similar mistake in trusting Gallim here!" said Pterano.

"Out of the way you low-down Flyer, I have to take down some traitors!" said Gallim. Pterano whacked Gallim. "If there's one thing I'll not stand for, it's violence! Now, open your mouth! Fully!" said Pterano.

"Open my mouth, what for?" said Gallim indignantly. "Right, make that two things, violence and foolish questions!" said Pterano, whapping Gallim again. Pterano landed besides Petrie and Perrin.

"Fine, old Pterano here has joined the traitors! Who would have figured!" said Gallim coldly. He and his goons continued to advance forward. Littlefoot and his friends prepared to make a brave last stand.

"Why don't you do what he says Gally?" It was Ruby. Gallim snarled at being called Gally. "You're alive!" he said. "Yes, no thanks to you!" she spat. "So, you killed everyone from Arianna to the Old One in your pursuit of power." she continued. The crowd gasped.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken!" said Gallim. "I cannot believe Littlefoot would betray us!" said Bron. "Well, it's true and I'll do what I must!" said Gallim.

"Open your mouth. I want to know what they're on about!" said Bron. "What for?" said Gallim. "Just do it. All the way." said Grandpa Longneck. Gallim snarled. His cover was about to be blown.

Domehead leader had moved aside as the Combined Pack moved into the Great Valley. The Leaf Eaters hadn't seen them yet. However, nearby, there was a different pack, Red Claw's army. Also, there was Ozzy's gang of Egg Stealers and Sierra's evil flyers. He knew that Gallim was about to be exposed. He signaled for the others to come in. It would be a big fight.

Gallim angrily opened his mouth. They saw it at last! The sharp pointed teeth in the back of his mouth. The whole crowd gasped.

"He's a fiend! He has sharp teeth!" said Mama Flyer. "He's been playing us the whole time!" said Topps angrily. "It's true then, you did help kill my wife!" said Bron angrily.

"Why did you do this Gallim" said Grandma Longneck. "Because, us Bothteeth were meant to rule the other kinds. We're special." he laughed.

"It's over Gallim!" said Ali's mother. The Combined Pack came. "You're reign of terror is over Gally!" said Chomper. The crowd actually cheered as the Sharpteeth came forward, for they didn't attack them but instead moved toward the Bothteeth.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! Red Claw roared. His pack came into the Great Valley. Overhead, Sierra's evil Flyers advanced. Ozzy and his Egg Stealers came into the Great Valley.

Gallim sneered. "Oh what a pity that you blocked up all the other exits. You've built your own prison! Now, you can submit to my rule, or you can die!" said Gallim, no longer pretending to be nice.

"NEVER!" yelled the Leaf Eaters. "NEVER!" said Dil, Ichy, Andromeda, and Chomper. "NEVER!" said Strut and his girlfriend. "NEVER!" yelled Ruby.

"Fine, then you can all die together!" said Gallim. The enemy came forward. The Great Valley War had begun!


	8. Chapter Unknown: The Great Valley War

**CHAPTER UNKNOWN: THE GREAT VALLEY WAR**

* * *

_"We are as strong as we are united. As weak as we are divided." - Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_"We must hang together, or, most assuredly, we shall all hang separately." - Benjamin Franklin_

_"Give me liberty or give me death!" - Patrick Henry_

_"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!" - Emperor Palpatine, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_

_"Kill them all. I have no use for prisoners." - The White Witch, the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_

_"Kill them! Kill them all!" -Ramses, The Prince of Egypt_

_"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city. And now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?" - Phoebus, the Hunchback of Notre Dame_

_"Fight and you may die. Run and you_

_will live at least awhile. And dying in your bed many years from now,_

_would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for_

_one chance, just one chance, to come back here as young men and tell_

_our enemies that they may take our lives but they will never take_

_our freedom!" - William Wallace, Braveheart_

Thunder rumbled in the sky. War had come to the Great Valley! War had not hit in over 100 cold times. But this time, things were different than last time. The Chosen One of the Valley of Sharpteeth was helping the Great Valley fight against the usurping traitor Red Claw. The Fanged Flattooth was leading an army of Bothteeth to attack the Leaf Eaters. Egg Stealers were coming into the Great Valley and evil Flyers were flying in from above. Red Claw's Sharpteeth were pouring into the Great Valley.

"We've got to evacuate the young ones!" said Grandpa Longneck. "There's no way out! You've built your own prison!" laughed Gallim. "I know a way." whispered Chomper to the Longnecks. They glared at him angrily.

"He didn't mean to kill the Old One. It was a complete accident. Could have happened to any of us. He's a lot stronger than most of us. Hardly any of us could have held up under all the hatred he's received his whole life." said Littlefoot. "Littlefoot, we should have listened all along. You've been right about everything, from the separation of the kinds to Chomper." said Topps.

Littlefoot was glad to have their trust back and also glad that they trusted in Chomper again. "I'll hold off the Bothteeth. You go and get the kids out of here. Follow Ali. She'll know the way out. It's an old secret of the Valley of Sharpteeth. Gally wouldn't know it." said Chomper. "You're a hero Chomper!" said Grandma Longneck.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to the Old One. I'm not asking your forgiveness, as you know what I am. Perhaps I don't belong here after all. But please let me stay and defend the Valley one last time." said Chomper. "We forgive you. It's up to the elders, but if we had our way, you'd stay forever. You've helped so many of our kind for years and we've never said thank you. This is our small way of doing that. Whatever the Great Valley decides, you will always be welcome with us." said Ali's mother. Tears of gratitude welled up in Chomper's eyes.

"You put yourself at risk trying to expose Gallim and he set you up. He meant for you to die. You restrained yourself and killed nobody, despite being chased." said Bron. "Had anyone threatened Andromeda, that would have gone very differently. You do realize that, don't you?" said Chomper. "No less than your duty to your mate. Nobody would have thought ill of you had you acted to protect her. We'd have all done the same in your spot. You truly aren't that different from us." said Bron.

"But Bron, you know what I eat. You know that I have really long sharp teeth and you have flat teeth. How are we the same?" said Chomper. "My wife knew. She had always been afraid to speak up, but I think she tried her best. I wish I had been as brave. And, anyway, her surviving son thinks the world of you. Whatever the Great Valley decides about you, you are always welcome among our herd. You're a good deal more the type we'd like to have around than many Leaf Eaters I could mention." said Bron.

Chomper felt humbled at the kindness they were showing him. They turned as they heard a yell. Several Fast Biters were chasing Nigel and Atto. They were sure to get them. Chomper ran toward them. The two came across him. They screamed. "Sharptooth!" they cried.

"Yes, I can't help what I was born as. Now, could you two kindly come with me?" said Chomper. "Why, so you can kill us like you did the Old One?" said Atto. "I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Now, you can come with me or you can be a meal for those Fast Biters." said Chomper. They reluctantly followed him.

"Now kids, there is some fun in being a Sharptooth." said Chomper. He knocked down a tree. "Watch this boys." said Chomper. He picked up the tree and rolled it down a hill. It bowled over the Fast Biters. He ran downhill, his claws poking downward. They impaled the Fast Biters.

"Wow!" said Nigel in awe. "Trust me now?" said Chomper, smiling at them. "Yes, we do!" said Atto. "Good, I love new friends." said Chomper. "For a Sharptooth, you seem really great." said Nigel. "Yes, we get this bad rap for eating Flatteeth. But not all of us are that way." said Chomper. The kids laughed.

Overhead, Ptero, his mate, and Mama Flyer were all fighting the evil Flyers. "Is that all you've got?" said Ptero. Nearby, on the ground, Thorn and Edna were taking on some of Red Claw's Fast Biters. "You've sided with the traitor Chomper!" said Red Claw's Fast Biter to them in Sharptooth. "He's not a traitor! He's a hero!" said Thorn back in Sharptooth.

Nearby, three Swimmers, two Friendly Sharpteeth, an Egg Stealer, and a Fast Runner had all been killed by Gallim. Gallim laughed wickedly. There could be no doubt now that he was anything more than the most wicked of the Sharpteeth, the very worst kind, now. His facade was gone now. Now everyone knew him for a tyrant.


	9. A Place in My Sleep Stories

**CHAPTER UNKNOWN: A PLACE IN MY SLEEP STORIES**

* * *

_"Let's finish this Tom the way we started it. Together!" - Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_

_"And now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" –Claude Frollo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame_

_"So much for true love!" -Ursula, The Little Mermaid_

_"And now young Skywalker, you will die." -Darth Sidious, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_

_"Had you not been so selfish, your girlfriend's death would have been quick and painless. But now that you've really pissed me off, I'm gonna finish her...nice and slow." - The Green Goblin, Spider Man movie_

**(Author's Note: These are the climatic battles of the Land Before Time series. The fate of the entire world hinges upon these showdowns.)**

Gallim was going up the Mountain. He was hot on the tail of Ali, Littlefoot's true love. Littlefoot couldn't let the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond get her. He would not lose her like he lost his mother Arianna. He would die himself first before he let that happen! Not this time! Not again!

"You've killed your last victim Gally!" said Littlefoot. Gallim snarled at being called Gally. "No Longneck, I've only just gotten started!" he said. He let out his cold, cruel evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Red Claw fought. "You fool! You think you can help your Flattooth friends and save the Great Valley and the Valley of Sharpteeth! They both belong to me!" said Red Claw. "Not if I can help it!" said Chomper.

The Second Great Earthshake was loosening rocks from above. Petrie fought Rinkus and Sierra. Perrin helped him. She had never seen Petrie be so brave! They were all dodging the falling rocks. "You're going to get clobbered!" said Sierra. "Me no think so!" said Petrie, whacking Sierra. "You're going to die just like Daddy." said Rinkus.

"Me have a father. His name Pterano!" said Petrie. Pterano, who was nearby, was overcome with emotion at this.


	10. Chapter ?: If We Hold On Together

**CHAPTER ?: IF WE HOLD ON TOGETHER**

* * *

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts, everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I._

_\- If We Hold On Together, The Land Before Time_

They returned to the Great Valley. The cheering was deafening. Sharpteeth, Flatteeth, Egg Stealers, and the good Bothteeth all applauded the Gang of Seven, Ali, Strut, Perrin, Andromeda, Thud, and Pterano. The Great Valley War was over. The herds and packs came forward to greet the ones who had never stopped believing in their dreams. Those who hadn't given up hope in their darkest hour. The saviors of the dinosaur world. They didn't even bother to fight each other. Nature itself was forgotten on this day of celebration. The world had been saved from evil.

Meanwhile, the Fanged Flatteeth and their allies turned to fight. The demise of the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond had really put them in a bad spot. Their hopes of power in a new world order were dashed. And their punishment wasn't done yet.

"Excuse me. I have a little business I need to attend to." said Chomper. Thud and Andromeda followed him. Dil and Ichy also joined them, as did Velo, Edna, Darrien, Thorn, Lorenzo, and Farrell. "It seems that I"m fated to hunt dinosaurs. I found that I don't like hunting Flatteeth. However, you think you're superior to everyone. So let's see how superior you taste." said Chomper. The enemy gasped in fright.

The Sharpteeth chased the enemy. Many were brought down. Chomper would eat well from now on, hunting these enemies of the dinosaurs instead of the Flatteeth that he dearly loved. His health would be fine.

Antiochles approached him. "Chomper, as you know, you defeated Red Claw. That makes you the leader of the pack by all accounts. We'd all be honored to have you in charge. And, of course, we will allow other kinds to join. It is an excellent idea, as you have clearly demonstrated. I see you've fulfilled the prophecy after all, Chosen One. You've taken down the leadership of the Great Valley and set things right. I guess the interpretation was different than we always thought. Come live with us." said his father-in-law in Sharptooth.

"Papa, I'd love that. I'll come often, but my true home is in the Great Valley. Littlefoot, the one who beat the Fanged Flattooth, has agreed to demand my return there, permanently, or else he and Ali live in the Mysterious Beyond. I do also have a favor to ask of you." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

"Yes Chomper." said Antiochles in Sharptooth.

"I want you to not harm my Flattooth friends when they visit sometimes. They really liked the green food there." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

"It will be done. Take care of our daughter for us." said Antiochles in Sharptooth.

"Goodbye dear. We hope you will visit us soon." said Andromeda's mother to Andromeda in Sharptooth. Andromeda hugged her parents goodbye. They also hugged Chomper goodbye.

Chomper and Andromeda approached another pair of Sharpteeth. His parents smiled at the couple. "I guess I'm a bit different than you thought I'd be when we first met in the Great Valley nearly 20 cold times ago. However, I hope you think I've turned out alright." said Chomper in Sharptooth. His parents nodded.

"We couldn't be more proud of you Chomper." said his father in Sharptooth.

"You will make a great father." said his mother in Sharptooth.

"Hey, one thing at a time. I just got married a few weeks ago and need to settle down first. However, I'll admit, it is on my to-do list." said Chomper in Sharptooth. His parents and Andromeda laughed.

"We hope you will visit us soon." said Chomper's father in Sharptooth.

"Of course." said his son in Sharptooth.

They hugged both him and Andromeda and then left. They went to the Great Valley with Littlefoot.

"We now know the truth about the Old One's death and about Chomper. Therefore, I demand that he stay and..." said Littlefoot.

Chomper gave Littlefoot a look.

"Right, I demand that he and Andromeda stay and that if they can't, that Ali and I will be leaving." continued Littlefoot.

The vote of the leadership was unanimous. Chomper and Andromeda could stay.

"Also, maybe I'm asking a bit much, but could Strut and Silona stay too? They want to eat green food. They aren't fond of eggs." said Chomper. Again, the vote was unanimous, they could stay.

There was something very important that Littlefoot wanted to announce right then. "I"m going to celebrate my Star Day from now on, starting with this, my 25th." he said. There was loud cheering everywhere.

"Also, as I have chosen Ali and she has chosen me. As I come of age today, I'd like to have our union ceremony at once so I can continue my herd, and because, quite frankly, I think I've waited long enough." he said. Again, there was cheering, mixed with laughter at his comment about having waited long enough.

And so Littlefoot and Ali became one that day. They approached Grandpa and Grandma Longneck and other leader of the Combined Herd.

"Do you Littlefoot take Ali to be your loving wife, to love forever, despite the circumstances around you, and to take care of her and raise a loving family with her?" his grandfather asked.

"I do." said Littlefoot.

"Do you Ali take Littlefoot to be your loving husband, to love forever, despite the circumstances around you, and to take care of him and raise a loving family with him?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"I do." said Ali.

"Then I hereby declare you and Littlefoot as Soul Mates and husband and wife." said Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot and Ali kissed. The Combined Herd cheered.

Ali's herd came to the new couple. "Ah, yes, I suppose you'll be leaving. Ali and I wish you the best of luck. I presume you've picked a new leader." said Littlefoot.

"As a matter of fact we have. One who gives so much of himself and asks so little in return. A Longneck with wisdom far beyond his years. You." said Ali's grandmother.

"Me?" gaped Littlefoot.

"Yes, we can help you with the harder things, but we know a great leader when we see one. We know the Old One would have wanted you as her successor." said Ali's father.

So it was that Littlefoot got to lead a herd after all. He was most honored, but of course, he took the role humbly and never abused his power.

[To Be Continued]


	11. Epilogue: The Next Generation

Note, it is still being converted from script to regular text and is in the process of being converted.

Epilogue: The Next Generation

After the end of the Great Valley War and Gallim's defeat, and after the Seven Heroes and Strut and his mate all got married, they soon had kids.

Littlefoot had been there when the eggs hatched. They had two eggs and hence two children. He and Ali thought over what to call their two children. They agreed to call them Thunderfoot and Arianna.

Chomper and Andromeda had a single egg. They had a son. They named him Tyrone.

They kids sure liked to go adventuring. They got into all sorts of trouble. They took after their parents.

One night, Littlefoot couldn't find Thunderfoot and Arianna II. He came to his mate.

"Ali, have you seen the kids anywhere?" said Littlefoot.

"I think Perrin said she spotted them heading around nests." said Ali.

" Nests? What would they be doing there?" said Littlefoot.

""Who knows? They take after their father, if I must say so. Such adventurers. The Tree Star doesn't fall far from the tree, does it dear?" said Ali. Littlefoot graoned.

""I told them to go to bed." he said. "You know kids." said his wife, smiling at him. " Yes. I'm just glad they're not in the Mysterious Beyond…..again." said Littlefoot to his wife Ali.

""Your crazy kids are stealing eggs. They ran past and woke up Alfred and I. They have no manners. Perhaps Strut's boy put them up to it." said Cera angrily.

""No, I sweaer. We eat green food!" said Strut.

""Come on Cera, I'm sure Thunderfoot and Arianna didn't mean to wake you up."" said Ali, exasperated.

""Have you seen the kids? James and I cannot find them. No, we cannot." said Ducky. "" Cera, our kids are missing too." said Alfred to his wife Cera.

""Well, I'm not the one who lost them!" she said, sticking her nose up into the air.

""Dah!" said Spike.

""Our kids are missing too." said Lisa.

"" Perrin and me no find them anywhere!"" said Petrie.

""Ok, so they are stealing eggs"" said Littlefoot, trying to think.

Ruby: I think so. Our son is missing too.

Chomper: Tyrone is gone too.

Andromeda: I'm sure we'll find them.

Strut: Our kids are gone too.

Strut's Wife: Must be with the others.

Chomper: No need to worry about that. My sniffer has already located them. They are headed toward the Great Wall.

Ali: Oh no, I hope they're not headed into the Mysterious Beyond.

Littlefoot: They probably are.

(They soon come across Tyrone, who is chasing a dragon fly, trying to eat it.)

Chomper: (Scolding) What are you doing out here at this time of night?

Tyrone: I'm hungry.

Andromeda: We can get you buzzing stingers in the morning. Where are the others?

Tyrone: I lost them when I went after the thing. (Catches dragon fly and eats it) Yum! (The others, minus Chomper, Andromeda, Ruby, and Ralph, turn away.)

Chomper: Hey Tyrone, I have a favor to ask of you.

Tyrone: Anything father.

Chomper: Littlefoot, are you ok with this? (Whispers in his ear and the ears of the others)

Littlefoot: I guess.

Cera: Yeah, it will teach them to break the rules.

Ducky: I'm ok, as long as they aren't actually hurteded.

Petrie: Me like this idea.

Spike: (Nods) Uh huh.

Ruby: I guess.

Ali: Good then.

(Meanwhile)

Thunderfoot: We're almost to the Mysterious Beyond with our loot.

Petrie's son: Are you sure this a good idea?

Petrie's daughter: Me not so sure about this.

Dukcy's Daughter: We should be getting back home. Yep, yep, yep, we should.

Spike's Son: Yeah, what if the grownups find out? We'll be in big trouble.

Cera's Daughter: What, are you a bunch of scardey eggs?

Arianna: No we are not!

Cera's Son: Then let's go then!

Ruby's Son: All right. But let's get back. If we break any of these eggs, we're dead!

(They see a shadow of a Sharptooth.)

Thunderfoot: Chomper? Andromeda? Is that you?

Chomper: (Nearby) (Whispering to Tyrone) Let out a tiny roar. Then open and close your mouth. After a bit, move forward. They'll freak out. (Tyrone does as he asks.)

Ruby's Son: Hello! Chomper! Andromeda! Stop!

(They hear the roar and see the shadow open and close its mouth.)

Ruby's Daughter: I think this one isn't friendly. If it were, it would stop by now.

(The shadow continues to move closer. It also grows larger.)

Petrie's Son: Me no like the look of this.

Ducky's Son: What are we going to do? This is not good, oh no no no!

(They run from the shadow. Eventually, they are cornered. They cower and whimper. They turn to hear Littlefoot and the others laughing. Tyrone comes into view.)

Littlefoot: (Smiling) Gotcha!

Petrie's son: We busted now!

Petrie: (Howling with laughter) Me sure got you good.

!

Perrin: (Laughing too) I thought it was.

Littlefoot: Ok Egg Stealers, time to give up your loot.

The Kids: Aw man!

Littlefoot: Besides, taking eggs into the Mysterious Beyond is rather risky. We found Chomper that way, but…..what if you got a bad Sharptooth?

Cera's Son: I never thought of that.

Alfred: You often don't think that much at all. (The other kids laugh.)

Chomper: Egg Stealers, huh?

Arianna: Yeah. We were playing Egg Stealer.

Ali: And you didn't think to use rocks instead?

Ducky's Son: (Nervous) Umm, no.

Ali: You weren't just playing Egg Stealers, you were Egg Stealers.

Cera: (Grinning maliciously) Yes, and we've given Chomper and Andromeda permission to eat Egg Stealers.

Thunderfoot: (Nervous) I don't wanna be an Egg Stealer anymore!


End file.
